Every Step You Take
by WhiteInfinity21
Summary: Sarah's life after the Labyrinth isn't an easy one but she will never give up. For now...


Every Step You Take

Every Step You Take

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

I have my very own personal stalker. Sounds dangerous but he doesn't worry me. You may think that I'm crazy to say that, but it's true. Besides, it's not him that I worry about, it's the "casual" ones that are the real threat.

Why so many stalkers? Funny you should ask that. You see, when I was fifteen I did something really stupid. Now I'm not talking about sleeping in class when you're supposed to be taking the final kind of stupid. No what I did was colossally worse than that. I wished my little brother away to the goblins.

Now don't scoff, it's absolutely true. I really did, but at least I had the realization that I had just made a really, really bad mistake. So I did what any of you would have done; I fought to get him back. But more importantly I succeeded. In thirteen, no make it ten hours I fought my way through the Labyrinth to get back the child I had wished away. I faced trials untold and dangers unnumbered to get Toby back. Heck I even faced the Goblin King in a one-on-one showdown and came out triumphant.

Okay, so maybe many of you wouldn't have done what I did in that situation, what with the trials untold and dangers unnumbered thing. It was pretty dangerous after all.

Don't get me wrong, going through the Labyrinth was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Thanks to my adventure in the Underground, I'm no longer the spoilt brat that I was when I was a teenager. I just wish (I never say those two words out loud anymore, never know who's listening) that winning my brother back had been the end of the story.

But of course it was not.

Seems like my little excursion in the Labyrinth had attracted the attention of some very powerful beings. Beings that don't necessarily have my best interests in mind. Thanks to that little factoid I have been in more than one close scrape.

In fact, if it weren't for my personal stalker, I would most likely be dead. But just because he has kept me alive so far doesn't mean that he isn't dangerous. Quite the opposite really. I'd have to say that he is the most dangerous of the entire collection of beings that are pursuing me.

He is the most powerful of them after all, but to me he is practically harmless. What with him having no power over me and all.

Not that that means I take his "protection" for granted. That is if you can call driving away anything with a Y chromosome and making me practically a hermit protection. I think that since he can't have me he won't let anyone else have me. That includes my other stalkers. There are times that I wish (there I go thinking those words again, I really need to stop doing that) that I had power over _him._

But alas, I don't, hence the whole possessive stalker thing he has going on. If it was my decision I would make him stop indulging in that sort of behavior. It makes him seem like a scorned lover or something like that. Oh wait, he sort of is. Ignore that last statement.

So yeah, compared to the others my personal stalker is downright friendly. Note the sarcasm here. At least with him I know where I stand. With the others I literally fear for my life or at least my virginity (another thing that can be blamed on _him_).

What kind of life is that you may ask? Not much of one really. I have to constantly change locations to keep ahead of my pursuers. Of course my personal stalker never misses a beat. He is _always_ watching me. Kinda creepy really, I'm not sure if he even watches me when I'm going to the bathroom or showering.

So right now I'm packing my meager possessions into a large, black duffel bag, again. My current place I'm staying at only two weeks until one of them found me. I wouldn't have even known about it if he hadn't left me a note, written with my favorite stick of lipstick, on my bathroom mirror. His idea of a joke I guess. I wasn't too amused by it that's for sure.

I really should be thankful of his vigilance but frankly I'm starting to get tired of it all. Tired of always having to be on my guard, tired of having to move every few months, and tired of all the attacks. I'm just plain tired.

I have been doing this for six years now. It started on my eighteenth birthday. Apparently on that day the protection that my status of a child had given me expired. After the party when I was going to bed I found a note on my pillow. It was hand written and the paper it was written on looked really fancy and expensive. The handwriting itself was rather loopy and elegant but the note itself only consisted of eight words.

_Be careful, they will be after you now._

Those words changed my life forever. The note was unsigned but I knew with that sixth sense I had developed ever since my time in the Labyrinth exactly who had written it: the Goblin King.

That's right folks, my personal stalker is none other than the Goblin King himself. Neat huh?... I guess not. But thanks to him my hide is still intact and even more importantly I'm still a free woman.

I know that if I should call, he would come. But I'd only use that option as a last resort. I really don't want to give him any sort of power over me at all. Usually I just change location when things get too dangerous. But I know that I won't be able to keep running for much longer.

My pursuers are getting better. The dark rings under my eyes can attest to the lack of sleep I have been getting while trying to be constantly on my guard for the next attack.

My personal stalker protects me, but there is only so much he can do without any ability to directly affect me with his powers. Mostly my success in keeping myself in one piece is due to my own efforts. He can only intervene when my pursuers directly make a move against me. All other times I'm on my own.

With the way things are going though, I'm not going to be able to handle my situation by myself much longer. Someday, someday soon, I'm going to have use that last resort. But I won't call on him unless I have absolutely no choice and until that day comes I'll keep running.

With my very own personal stalker behind me every step along the way.

No, this is not the Halloween themed fic that I mentioned in Ch 10 of MMK. This is a little drabble that I wrote on the bus on my way to class this morning. Of course the fic was inspired by the song _I'll Be Watching You_ by Sting. Just think of this fic as a little bonus for being so lazy about writing for the last few months.

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
